uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Agartha
Affiliation: UPF Agartha is a city-state ruled by Troy I. Agartha itself is not compromised of multiple cities, but is an entire underground district. The "city state" is about as three times as large as the WCR's capital, and continues to expand, albeit rather slowly. History Agartha was first created a short time after the creation of the WCR. Troy, a vagrant from the BronyLand, eventually wandered into the WCR's territory during it's first conflict with the BronyLand, and joined its side as a mercenary. Afterwards, Troy met with Chase, and the two found that they shared many common ideals and became allies. With a bit of assistance, Troy found more people who shared his origins and took them with him to settle a new city in the valley outside the WCR's borders. The Bombing A short time after the Great Tower Raid, Troy gained the idea to begin construction of large underground shelters inside of water filled caves in order to protect the city's population in case of an attack. The Brony Empire decided that Agartha was becoming too similar to the WCR and that it would become another potential enemy. So, the empire developed an incendiary device that scorched the entire Agarthan landscape, completely turning everything above ground into ash while it's people hid in the cave. The citizens lived in the cave for weeks, and were able to expand them into large complexes. Eventually, they decided to build the entire city underground where it continues to thrive today. The Military Agartha's military is known as the Agarthan Defense Force (ADF). It is not suited for international affairs, but rather for defense of the state. The ADF is trained specifically to fight on the Agarthan ground level, and is nearly as strong as the Bronyland's armies when engaging in combat there. The People Agartha's population looks up to its king. The citizens' primary concerns are their quality of life and happiness. They are friendly towards any allied nations. All of the citizens wear masks, regardless of gender or upbringing, though this is more of a tradition, rather than a law. The Environment Above Agartha is extremely hazardous, ash storms and tornadoes occur frequently and often accompanied with lava rain. At average the surface temperature reaches 130F, Without special equipment that Agartha has developed, exploring the surface is extremely risky as you may breathe in the ash aswell. Below ground of Agartha is brimming with fresh oxygen and is just about room temperature, it is also extremely humid and moss grows easily in Agartha. Resources Due to it's location, Agartha's resources consist of many mineable materials. These materials are used both for the nation's utilities, and for international trade. Crystals are another common resource, and are used for lighting and aesthetics. The Government Agartha's government is a traditional Monarchy. The people serve the government in exchange for safety and a places to live. Despite Troy having complete rule as king, he has created guidelines to limit the government's power. These guidelines have kept the people's faith in the government high, and in turn keep happiness high. Foreign Relations Agartha and WCR had very good relations due to their personal friendship between the king and president along with military, trade, economic agreements, friendly neighbor program, and with their common agreements. Though the two nations have different viewpoints on some subjects, they mostly agree with a lot of things. Lately though the nation's relations have been deteriorating due to the friendship fading as the two leaders are having disputes and disagreements, as a result WCR and Agartha have started to downgrade into a tense period. Although relations between nations are tense, Chase confirms that this wont hold back relations for long. Agartha and WCR relations have recovered recently as Chase and Troy have made measurements to restore their friendship. In 700 PC after many talks and agreements, WCR and Agartha have suspended their relationship, albeit they are still trading. In 701 PC, WCR had attempted to rekindle relations with Agartha, Agartha declined and decided that their relations should still be suspended. Agartha and Bronyland are (insert here) Agartha currently is having a tense and hostile period with the UFS. The UFS have made threats and other insults about Agartha's policy along with the fact that they receive too much from WCR. And while WCR is in good standing with Agartha and UFS, WCR refuses to join the dispute unless the situation escalates into a war. WCR's relation with UFS has although downgraded since.